


Waterlicious

by bunnnyyymyeon



Series: Mini fics : Royalty and Commoner [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Agent Sehun, Fluff and Crack, Minor Kim Minseok, Modern Royalty, cafe owner junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnnyyymyeon/pseuds/bunnnyyymyeon
Summary: Sehun didn’t expect his new task, is protecting a hidden prince?
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: Mini fics : Royalty and Commoner [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917793
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Waterlicious

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another attempt to write fluff and crack. Thankyou to E for beta-ing, and to readers, enjoy!
> 
> p/s : Oh my god I love the title cuz PUN PUN PUNNNN ALL WAYYY LONGGGGG~

Sehun rolls his eyes the moment he enters Minseok’s office. He just finished his last task, basically landing in Korea 3 hours ago and he was called for a new task - one that he found ridiculous.

Sehun sits on the couch, facing Minseok who is currently sipping his daily dose of coffee. He clears his throat. “So, you need me to work at a café? Run by a so-called prince?”

“Yes. And mind your word, he’s a prince.”

He lays back, “So you want me, a secret agent capable of handling guns and bombs to make drinks and serve people?”

“Sehun-”

“Got it. Top management’s order. When will I start?”

“Today.”

“Are you serious? I can’t go to the café, asking to be a part-timer wearing a suit.”

“That’s why I brought clothes for you,” Minseok pushes a bag towards Sehun’s direction.

“Seriously, Min? White shirt and ripped jeans? I’m too old for this.”

“You are now a broke ass jobless man at age 28, aiming to become a part-timer of a café.”

Sehun groans loudly.

“Remember Sehun, he’s a prince. Protect him well.”

Sehun huffs before he goes out of the room.

\--

Wearing a plain shirt with ripped jeans indeed makes Sehun feel awkward. But nevertheless, here he is, standing right in front of the café. Waterlicious. Urgh, even the name sounds tacky. Is this prince having some sort of self-claimed funny attribute? He sighs, before pushing the door.

“Hi, welcome to Waterlicious!” the man greets from the counter.

“Hi, I’m searching for a job right now. Do you happen to have a vacancy?”

“Oh! Yes, of course! About time you came here! Are you able to start immediately?”

Sehun frowns, “Yes, I guess?”

“Good! Come tomorrow, I’ll brief you about everything. Nice to meet you, I’m Junmyeon,” the man offers a handshake.

“I-I’m Shixun. Half Chinese,” He lied. Because there is no way he would reveal his real name. After all, a task is still a task.

\--

Junmyeon is nice. Really nice. He explains everything that is needed to be done, with full patience. For a secret agent that never handles a coffee machine, he’s surely a slow learner. But Junmyeon doesn’t mind that, smiling even every single time he explains.

Sehun wipes the table, eyes like a hawk observing Junmyeon and everything that he is doing. Because there is no way this clumsy, forgetful, a bit cheerful man with huge cheeks is a prince of the country. Well, no offense there, but surely a prince will have some sort of graceful action, or manner, or anything.

And as far as he has observed, there is absolutely no threat coming for this man. He meant, who would possibly think this man named Junmyeon is one of the country's princes? He’s too pure, too naïve.. And clueless.

He sighs, before continuing to wipe.

“You okay there?” Junmyeon asks from the coffee machine.

Sehun stands up straight, turning to Junmyeon. “Yes, I’m okay”

“Good to know. If it’s too much for you, you can let me know. I’ll cover for you,” he flashes a smile.

Sehun scratches his head. “No, I can manage. Urm Junmyeon, actually, why don’t you hire more than a single part-timer? And don’t mind me, I’m just curious, that’s all.”

“Hmm, as you can see, my customers are not that much, and surely it will cost more to hire more part-timers.”

Sehun frowns. Why should money be a problem to a royal family member?

\--

Sehun jumps in joy the moment his shift ends. He feels giddy to go back home and hug Vivi – his dog. He is a few blocks away from the café when he realises he left his phone on the counter. Sighing, he rushes to the café, hoping Junmyeon is yet to go home because there is no way he can survive the night without his phone. He needs it to read the webtoon that is supposed to be updated today.

As he enters the dimly-lighted café, he hears someone whimpering from the kitchen.

Is it Junmyeon?

Shit, the prince was attacked. And his job is supposedly to protect him.

He grabs the umbrella near the door, tiptoeing to the kitchen, slowly approaching before he rushes into the kitchen, pulling the static Junmyeon in his embrace.

“Jun, are you okay?” Sehun asks.

Junmyeon shakes his head, raising his head, face wet with tears.

Sehun nods, glancing around before he realises… that there is nothing. “Jun, there is nothing.”

“It is! There, three cockroaches near the door!”

Sehun glances at the door, and sees the dead cockroaches. Perhaps he accidentally stepped on them while rushing into the kitchen. “Well, I killed them all. Unknowingly.”

“T-thank you. That was absolutely the most terrifying thing in the world,” Junmyeon sobs, clutching Sehun’s shirt.

“For a prince you surely are a big coward,” Sehun sighs, patting Junmyeon’s back.

“What prince?” Junmyeon stops crying.

Sehun raises his brows. “You. Prince. Of this country.”

“What kind of bullshit is that?” Junmyeon points.

“O-okay, if you want to continue hiding it. It’s fine by me.”

“Really, what do you mean by that?”

Sehun was about to answer when his phone suddenly rings, and he quickly answers it. “Hello?”

“Oh Sehun, actually, there is some error from our intel,” Minseok says hastily from the other line.

“What?”

“Your target is not Junmyeon, it’s Kim Jumyeon. And this Kim Jumyeon man definitely is not the owner of the café.”

Sehun gulps, before ending the call. He turns his head to Junmyeon’s direction. “You are not a royal of this country?”

“What are you talking about? Of course I’m not, or else, why would I open a café?”

Sehun laughs, shaking his head. “Of course not, why would a royal of this country open a café. Right?”

“But actually I’m a prince of water god.”

“W-what?”

“And you are my bride.”

“Excuse me?”

“Shall we get married next full moon?”

"Pardon?"


End file.
